Mario: The Genie of Sarasaland
by Madnesz23
Summary: What happens when Peach's line is further added to by the appearance of an ancient member named Cleopeachra, Mario and the Princess take off to find more than just a relic, they even find a friend in a powerful Genie! Rate it and I thank you for reading. (Sorry this was late, I was blocked many times.)


As a starting note, I would like to thank Edowdle for the idea, it was their request, and I will do to the best of my ability to give them a good story.  
Furthermore, Mario belongs to Nintendo so thank you and enjoy this one-shot.

* * *

Mario and Peach didn't really take too many breaks, what with Bowser and other foes that choose to drop in without telling, but this time, they were actually leaving the Mushroom Kingdom for something big. It was no surprise that Princess Daisy's home of Sarasaland was well known for being an empire inof itself, but Daisy had sent a letter saying that something has turned up in the Birabuto Kingdom and it was of the upmost importance that she too headed home to see it as well with Mario and Peach following to see what turned up in the arid, desert kingdom. "I have never heard Daisy so excited about something at home, do you think there was another legendary find?"  
"I am not-a sure, Peach, whatever that princess is up to is sure to drive my poor bro a-crazy." The relationship of Daisy and Luigi was not too problematic, but sometimes there are times when Mario often felt like Luigi was in over his head at times as the plane that was ferrying them started to descend down to the airstrip that bordered the desert and they soon departed in proper attire that could ward off the intense heat, but Daisy wasn't much for that as she wore a more digger sort of look as she cheerfully greeted the pair.  
"HEY GUYS!" Peach and Mario waved back as Daisy took to a dash before coming to a skittering halt in front of them as their stuff was loaded off the plane. "'Bout time you got here, I got some additional info on the latest find, it's big!"  
"Oh, and what is it about?" Peach inquired as Daisy quickly pulled out a map from the sachet that she had slung over her shoulder.  
"It's about the Mushroom Line, like really old lineage type of thing!" Both looked at the map to see that a location in the center of the Kingdom was marked as Daisy continued, lowering the map to talk some more. "Word on the street is that your ancestor, Cleopeachra, had made a place here, it has all been rumors since forever, but now we have a big lead, we found this..." Daisy returned the map and pulled out a picture with the pair looking to see an old-fashion symbol, on an ancient archway, that closely resembled the emblem of the Mushroom Kingdom. Peach and Mario gasped in surprise as Daisy continued, putting the photo back. "We haven't been able to get too far in, I asked Luigi for some help, but the same thing happened to him that happened with the rest, they were just kicked out from the archway, not even able to go around it." Mario raised a brow as he asked.

"Do you know what exactly means, Princess Daisy?"  
"I got nothing, but I thought that maybe, the both of you could enter, or at least see what's up before we get the heavier equipment out for the dig." Both nodded as they followed Daisy to a Jeep that she had managed to get and its Toad driver started the vehicle up before it rocketed out of the airstrip and into the desert landscape, sand blowing about as a huge trail was kicked up by the wheeled travel, Mario slightly glad to have their things with them and his spare Fire Flower, should things go downhill fast. The vehicle continued in its trek before the sight of a great pyramid soon started to be seen as Peach and Mario were amused by the size of it, the plumber himself thought it was something else when he was there to rescue Daisy, a story that Peach actually enjoyed, though not the alien bit, that was weird, as the jeep came to a stop in the camp of tents and they disembarked before making their way to the pyramid, the work crew and Luigi staring at the way and both of them bore witness to what Daisy was talking about, a trio of Toads charged for the archway, but upon reaching the archway itself and attempting to go past it, their running started to slow, despite continuing to run and the plumber could make out some sort of film stopping them before it bounced back, hurling the Toads back with Luigi catching out before he sighed with a mumble.  
"This is hopeless, we are never going to get into the tomb."  
"Hey, Bro, is everything okay?" Luigi whipped around and smiled as he walked over to the trio and hugging Mario with the older brother returning it as the green plumber spoke.  
"Oh, it's getting bad, the morale of the camp is going down for every single Toad and plumber making the rush in, but whatever is stopping us, we just keep getting bounced back." Mario nodded with Peach and Daisy as they approached the crowd, they all parting as the four of them looked at it before Mario huffed, rolling up his sleeves before he got into a run stance.

"Well, just means that I get a chance to try, let's a-go!" Without another word, Mario sprint for the archway and jumped, his path going straight through the archway and everyone winced for the bounce back, but to everyone's surprise including the red plumber, he just zoomed through without issue and crashed into the sand, tumbling in a roll before hitting the stone and groaning. "Well, that could have been better."  
"Mario!" Peach rushed forward with Daisy and Luigi to help the stumbled plumber, but Peach just immediately passed through while the tomboy princess and younger brother hit the film and bounced back as Peach was heedless as she extended a hand. "Are you okay?"  
"A bit better, though that tumble was slightly not my best." He took the hand and helped himself back up as he turned to the archway and spoke in confusion. "What is even happening, it just let the two of us in, but keeps everyone else out, what magic is able to do that?"  
"Whatever the case, Bro..." Luigi spoke as he reached for his sachet, pulling it off before tossing it to Mario, the whole bag passing through and the red plumber caught it. "You two are currently the only ones who can check out the tomb, just be careful, Cleo may have been nice, but her servants might have set up some traps to protect her stuff."  
"Got it, see you later, folks!" Mario waved with Peach bowing before they headed into the depths of the tomb, the resting place of Cleopeachra, ancient blood of the Mushroom Kingdom...

* * *

As fortune had it, Mario had spent plenty of time dealing with Bowser's traps that the trip through was actually a cakewalk, even Peach found it simple to maneuver through as there were no hidden switches or levers to either stop their progress or attack them as they pressed on, deactivating the traps for a clear passage before they soon arrived to a great treasury, walls lined with gold, jewels, and other legendary objects that littered the smooth tile and ground before Peach spoke. "Look there." Sitting in the center of all of the wealth was a single sarcophagus and both slowly approached it, both looking at each other before resting their hands on it and pushing it off, the top falling to the side to reveal... nothing. Peach was confused as there was no body, no clothing to show that Cleopeachra was buried there, just a single lamp as she spoke. "I don't understand, Daisy said that this was connected to my ancestor, but where is she?"  
"I don't know, Princess, but there must be a good reason for this." Mario reached in and pulled out the lamp, the princess softly taking it off his hands as both looked at it before he pointed something out. "Hey, what's that inscription?" Something was scribed into the metal, but it was blocked out as Peach raised a hand to it.  
"I don't know, Mario, it's difficult to make out..." She started to rub it before it started to... glow, both bracing as Peach held on tight as the lamp spattered, blasted power, and bellowed out smoke before what could be believed to be a radiant green Toad-like being emerged with a bellowing yell before surged forward and both heard the crack of bone.  
"A thousand years will give you such a crick in the neck." It reached down and plucked up Mario. "Wait a sec, little man." It dropped Mario on a mount of gold before LITERALLY pulling off its head and spinning its head in a 'whoa' period of relief, slamming it back down, before rolled the shoulders as Mario leapt back on down. "Man, is it good to be out." The being looked at the pair before dropping down to their level. "Why Cleo, baby, have you been doing your hair, and Mar, what new look are you sporting today, man oh man, those are some killer threads." Both looked at each other in confusion before the being sighed with a smile. "Sorry, feeling pretty good with the get out and all that, but you can't be Cleo and you COULD be Mar, but a thousand years and still looking like the day you were enlisted, no way hosay." Peach cleared her throat before she spoke.  
"I am Princess Peach and this is my friend and companion Mario." A finger was extend and both touched it before it withdrew. "Are you perhaps a genie, Sir?"

"Bona fide certified for all your wish-making needs!" The figure bowed its head before it continued. "Just call me Genie, Princess."  
"But can you really...?"  
"Why absolutely, twenty-four seven, because, it goes just like this." Without warning, the entire room became a party, Mario and Peach swiftly pulled into it as there was some catchy music being sung, played, and danced to as Mario shortly recalled belly dancers, dancing Koopas, and something about a lot of fruit with Peach experiencing the similar thing before they were dropped back into place with the word 'applause' over Genie's smiling head and Peach did so as she clapped her hands in joy.  
"How wonderful..." Peach paused as the words faded away. "By the way, what happened to Cleopeachra?"  
"Why, she is with the Stars..." The room changed once more to some form of nightly sky and Genie continued. "She wished for a number of things, but she never used me for anything too taxing, we came down to the last wish from being renowned and saving her life from some crazed guys, but she couldn't keep her promise to me, her face looked so sad as she had been attacked by a vicious poison, but she wished that last one... to be with the stars..." He floated in a normal form among the stars as he continued. "How I have longed to be free, but more over, to see where she went, where she is now, and what shine her star has, but I got plenty of power, but itty-bitty living space, the only way for me to see her is to be free, but that is quite the crazy thing to ask, eh?" The room resumed as Peach thought about it before Mario spoke.

"Well, that is quite the story, I don't doubt your story as it was pretty good and explains what you were doing here, but who's Mar?"  
Genie smiled as he explained. "Mar was Cleo's best friend, he searched high and low for the antidote to save her life, but he was quite fallen in sorrow that he swore to never left anyone else perish on his watch, he was the best friend a guy, girl, or genie could ask for." With that, Peach stood up and spoke.  
"Genie, for my first wish, remove the barrier that envelopes this pyramid so that anyone can enter freely."  
"You got it, Princess!" With a snap of his fingers, the air changed and it felt like the world became a lot clearer. Peach nodded as she smiled.  
"For my second wish, I wish for you to use a mortal form and be my aide in magic." Mario didn't stop her as the Genie shrink down to size as a Green Toad in Arabian garbs as he smiled, a happy smile, though it felt a bit sorrowful.  
"And for your last wish, Princess?"

"For my last wish..." The lamp glowed as Mario and Genie stepped back to the great power. "...I, Princess Peach Toadstool, hereby wish for you to be free!" The whole chamber shook and rumbled as the power surged all over the place like a tumor before it gathered back to the lamp and its glow died as gold armlets dropped from Genie's arms, his look of shock evident as Peach gave the lamp to Mario and strolled over to Genie and gave him a hug. "You are now your own master, though if you like, you can stay at my castle for all the time in the world." Minutes passed before Genie smiled and returned the hug.  
"I will enjoy that most of all, but first..." He swiftly let go and spun in the air in joy. "This is the best day of my life!" He flew about before blasting through the tomb and out into the sunlight, the pair rushing after him as the camp slightly panicked and Luigi shouted in shock.  
"What did you two just unearth from that tomb."  
"Talk to the Princess, I have no clear idea." Mario chuckled as Peach just laughed a little before the camp reorganized and headed in, the barrier gone as they collected the relics of treasures of the tomb, it finally revealed to all that Cleopeachra had quite the stuff stashed away and none suffering from age or time...

* * *

After the whole camp collected the treasure and began to sort through it, Mario and Peach filled in the gap on what just blazed past the whole party to Luigi and Daisy, both slightly surprised to hear that an actual genie was actually entombed with the cloths of Cleopeachra, Peach's desire being to free him while also asking for aid in magic because if Bowser can play with magic, she could try to as well as Daisy just laughed heartily. "Oh man, you are too much, Peach, get the genie on your side and freeing him, he is going to be the insanity of the whole Kingdom!"  
"I realize, but it was not fair to keep him bound and I wanted to also give him a place to stay, freely and on his own will, I couldn't do such a terrible thing like restrict to me, where would be the purpose in that?"  
"Maybe keeping Bowser from snatching you every time?" All just laughed before Daisy breathed and nodded. "Well, you helped me, now most of this stuff actually belongs to you, on account of your lineage, so you can..."  
"Oh no..." Peach spoke as she rested her hands on the table. "You keep ninety percent of all the gains from there, I keep ten percent for myself, any ancient relics and crafts discounted as they will be sent to museums all over the world, it is better that way and I don't want a huge profit from this, you asked for help and help we have given, Daisy." Both the Princesses hugged as the plumbers spoke with each other.  
"Mario, it seems my service here has grown larger, but I'll be back in the Kingdom soon, could you keep the place hunkered down a bit longer, please?"

"No problem, Luigi, leave it to Mario to keep things in check, if not, then we could leave it to Toadsworth." Both laughed as they hugged and shook hands before Peach and Mario bided them all farewell, getting back into the jeep and it taking back off to the airstrip, Genie flying free to the morning sun, the whole operation having been done overnight and he got the chance to see the stars once more, he didn't need to look to hard as he pointed to a shining pink one that looked to be close to where the Star Sprites were said to reside.  
"Shining bright as ever, Cleo, you still got that going on after all this time." He flew toward the Mushroom Kingdom, his new duties as Royal Wizard soon to come into play, but first, he wanted to see who this 'Toadsworth' was and how much of a worrier he could be...


End file.
